1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic tag, and more particularly, to an electronic tag including privacy level information for protecting privacy, and a privacy protection apparatus and method using the electronic tag.
When users own products to which radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are attached through manufacturing, logistics, and distribution, the present inventions solves a personal privacy problem due to an illegal information exposure relating to RFID tags and provides users with a safe RFID service.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID is used to manage information connected to networks in real-time by sensing all surrounding information on objects or locations to which RFID tags are attached based on recognition information obtained from the RFID tags. RFID that provides recognition information and additionally senses information is expected to be a wireless sensor network (WSN).
More specifically, if RFID is introduced to a distribution and logistics system, manufacturers can automatically instruct workers which vehicle is used to carry products using information stored in RFID tags attached to the products. If the products to which the RFID tags are attached arrive, a management system recognizes the products, automatically examines the number and list of the products, and supplies the products to stores. By doing so, stores can determine the amount of stock required by consumers and order products accordingly. The products owned by the consumers provide support, inform consumers of their replacements in advance, and provide a user made service. Also, RFID determines authenticity of products and allows users to confirm distribution processes, thereby increasing service quality.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a structure of a conventional radio frequency identification (RFID) service network. Referring to FIG. 1, a RFID reader 120 reads information on a product to which a passive or active RFID tag 100 is attached through a predetermined band of frequency signal network 110. Since a real amount of memory of the RFID tag 100 is limited, the RFID reader 120 reads a very small amount of information. To obtain more information on the product, the RFID tag recognition information read by the RFID reader 120 is transferred to an information server 140 through a component/service such as middleware 130.
Since the RFID reader 120 repeatedly reads the RFID tag 100, the middleware 130 filters redundant content and changes the filtered content into a standard format of an event.
If there is information corresponding to the RFID tag recognition information, the information server 140 provides the corresponding information to an application program 150.
Personal privacy is not considered in the conventional RFID service network. For example, when a user purchases a product and carries the product in a user's bag since the user is reluctant to reveal the product to other persons, a RFID reader attached to a cellular phone of another person passing by the user reads a RFID tag attached to the product in the user's bag and reads information on the product in the RFID service network illustrated in FIG. 1.
However, security is not protected in an environment where information is automated and easily obtained. A user's private information such as location and purchase data information can be exposed due to RFID tags attached to products. For example, private personal information such as stores selling the products, information on other products purchased by users who have purchased the products, locations where the products are used, etc. can be easily exposed. RFID tags can be easily identified and automatically respond to all readers while users are not informed. An RFID/WSN environment where information is automated and easily obtained is susceptible to a serious breach of security.
However, it is difficult to use conventional information protection methods due to limited memory embedded in RFID tags. It is also more difficult to respond to attacks against a wide range of objects rather than attacks against an individual.
Attack objects in the WSN environment comprise information on objects or individuals other than information stored in computers or communication information. Attack ranges are not limited to personal computers but every personal space of an individual. Since ranges of damage caused by attacks can be easily extended, a method of solving an invasion of individual privacy is necessarily required.
To address these problems, guidelines for personal privacy are provided. A technical method does not allow RFID tags attached to products purchased by consumers to access data stored in the RFID tags using a KILL command to prevent the RFID tags from being reused. However, this method is contrary to an aim of RFID tags to provide users with convenience via industrial applications of the RFID tags.
Therefore, there is no fundamental solution for protecting personal privacy in an industrial field using RFID tags.